Aiming at improvements of embroidering exactitude and safety Japanese patent application No. 33791/86 teaches that at a first actuation of the start key an embroidering frame is moved without reciprocating a needle vertically in order to recognize an embroidering scope with respect to the embroidering frame and confirm an outer configuration of a pattern, so that an actual embroidering operation is carried out firstly at a second starting operation.
However, when a plurality of the same letters are stitched by the embroidering machine, the operating efficiency would be lowered if confirmation is made each time.